My Mr Lemoncello
by Paytak
Summary: Eicha (OC) develops a crush on Mr. Lemoncello,but she doesn't realise that the feeling is mutual (code name "quack") Rated M for cringe
1. Chappie 1 quacker

Kapıdan içeri girdiğimde onun burnu bir kitapta gömülüydü. Kitabın başlığını göremedim ama sınıfta boş yer aramaya koyuldum. Tek boş yer onun yanıydı. Ona bir bakış attığımda yeşile çalan mavi gözlerinin yaşardığını gördüm. Yanına gidip oturdum ve "Merhaba! Ben Eicha Peitack! Ama babam bana Quack der!" diyerek kendimi tanıttım. Kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı ve kalbim bir an için durdu. Hangi kitabı okuduğunu sordum, "4N1K İlk Aşk" diye cevap verdi. İnanamıyordum. Bu benim en sevdiğim kitaptı. Benimle göz göze geldi ve "Ne yani? Hiç bu kitabı okumadın mı?" dedi. Olabildiğince kendimi toparlayarak "Aman Tanrım (ccc)! Sen gerçek misin?! Tabii ki 4N1K'yı okudum! En sevdiğim kitap o benim!" dedim.

Bana şaşkın bir ifadeyle baktı ve "Benim de en sevdiğim kitap bu. Bu büyük bir tesadüf olmalı." diyerek beni benden aldı. İlk gün olduğu için çok olay olmadı, ancak bu gökkuşağı renkli gözlerim her ders adeta onu takip etti.

Ertesi gün, onun yanının benim için ayarlanmış olduğunu görünce çok şaşırdım. Parlak mavi-mor geçişli saçlarımı sadece 5 saniye içinde bir balerin topuzunda birleştirdim. Yerime geçtiğimde o bana: "Kendimi tanıştırmama izin verin. Ben Luigi, Luigi Libretto Lemoncello. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. " dedi. Artık o raddede onun dediklerinden anlam çıkaracak durumda değildim çünkü neredeyse onu seyretmekten içim geçecekti. Arkadan adlarını bilmediğim iki kabadayı kız "Luigi! Ne kadar komik ve saçma bir isim!" diyerek bizimle dalga geçtiler. Ben ilgilenmiyordum ancak Luigi üzülmüş gibiydi. Mavi gözleri bulutlanmış ve kaşları çatılmıştı. Duygusal bir insan olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Astrolojiye derinden inandığımdan ona hangi burç olduğunu sordum. Terazi burcuydu. Konuşma ilerledikçe aynı günde doğduğumuzu keşfettim. Luigi'nin güzel yüzüne odaklanıp: "Cidden aramızda bir bağlantı hissediyorum. Aynı günde doğmuşuz. Bu kaderin bizi bir araya getirmek için tasarladığı bir oyun!" dedim. Kader zavallılarla oynamayı sever derler büyükler ama benim Luigi'yi kaybetmeye hiç mi hiç niyetim yoktu.

Dersten sonra dolabıma giderken birden elim ayağıma dolaştı ve kitaplarımla birlikte yere düştüm. Tam rezil oldum derken Luigi elimden tutup beni kaldırdı. Kitaplarımı topladı ve "Bir dahakine daha dikkatli ol, Quack. " dedi.

Bütün gün havadan sudan sohbet ettik. Öğle zili çaldı ve ikimiz el ele yemekhaneye indik. Masada karşı karşıya oturduk ve spagetti yemeye başladık. Öğle yemeği çabuk geçer diye ummuştum ama karşıma birden sınıfın "yılan" lakabını taktığı Annemért çıktı. Sarı saçları beline kadar geliyordu. Birden Luigi'me göz kırptı ve bana "kafan gidecek" işareti yaptı. Bu beni iyice sinirlendirmişti. Çevik bir hamleyle yerimden kalkıp Annemért'i bileğinden yakaladım. "Sana yılan denmesinin bir nedeni var." dedim. Arka masamızda oturan Marie Rich "ovvvvvvvvvvv" diye bir çığlık attı. Herkes ayağa kalktı ve beni alkışladı.

Ertesi sabah, sıramın önünde zorbalar dikiliyordu. Daha adlarını bile bilmiyordum ama Annemért'ten daha da gıcıktılar. O an içimi bir kıskançlık kapladı. Sinirlendim çünkü Libretto'mun yanına birinin oturmak istemesinden rahatsız olmuştum. Az sonra Luigi geldi ve "Ben Eicha'nın yanımda oturmasını istiyorum" dedi. O an, işte o anlar için yaşanırdı. Ders zili çaldı. Derste neredeyse elimi tutuyordu ama arkamda oturan zorbalar (Sonradan öğrendim ki isimleri Aghar ve Zainab Almulahad *look it up*) onu engelledi ve saçma sorularına boğdular. Teneffüste artık kendimi tutamıyordum. Yanına gidip ondan çoook hoşlandığımı söylemek istedim ama... Neredeeee... Moralim cok bozulmuştu.Neyse ki en yakın arkadaşım C.(adını şu ana kadar kimse bilmiyordu) bana destek oluyordu. Libretto C'yi tanımıyordu ama C. Luigi'mle ilgili bana 20 sayfalık bir makale çıkartmıştı. Müdürün günlük konuşmasını okulun hoparlörlerinden yapma zamanı gelmişti.Hepimiz pür dikkat dinlerken hoparlörden yüksek sesli aşk şarkıları çalmaya başladı: "Biz iki aşık;kafaları karışık,bir sağa çarptık,bir sola çarptık;nasıl bitti biz de şaşırdık,kime sorsan çok yakışırdıııııık" Arkamdaki gıcık zorbalar bana doğru sırıtmaya başlamışlardı. Zainab önümde oturan Annemert'e göz kırptı.Annemert'in bu işte parmağı olduğu çok barizdi.Luigi şaşkın bir şekilde "Ne oluyor burada?" dedi. Maria Rich C.'ye bilgili bir bakış attı.Tabii ben bunların hiçbirine dikkat etmedim. Ben Luigi'me bakıyordum. Akşam ona bir mektup yazdım "Luigi,seni seviyorum,al beni,bu kalp senden başkasını görmüyor,biz birbirimiz için yaratıldık. İmza: Eicha Lemoncello" Pencerem açık kaldığından mektup sabah uçup gitmişti. Luigi'me ulaşmasını diledim.

Bölüm 1 sonu ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Her zamanki gibi yolda mavi saçlarımı gelin topuzu yapmış yürüyordum. Şaşırılır ki hiçbir saç ürünü kullanmadan saçımı çok güzel yapabilmiştim. Koridorda yürüyüp dolabıma gittim. Luigi beni orada bekliyordu. Havadan sudan konuştuk. Daha çok o konuştu ve ben dinledim. O beş on dakika sonra benden ayrıldı. Ben de sıkılıp sınıfa doğru yola koyuldum. Sınıfa girdim. Sınıftaki sayılı erkeklerden biri olan Luigi bana şüpheci gözlerle bakıyordu. Sınıfa yeni transfer gelen Alley Yah nedense Marie Rich'le yakın bir arkadaşlık (?) kurmuştu. İçimden "13 yıllık hayatımda 20 yıldır sapım. Ah keşke Luigi beni alsa." diye geçirdim. Gidip Luigi'min yanına oturdum. Dur, ne ara _benim_ Luigi'm olmuştu? Konuyu unutmaya karar verdim.

Luigi bana: "Bu hafta buluşmaya ne dersin?" dedi. Kalbim. O. An. Eridi. Adeta bir robottum ve devrelerime Luigi kaçmıştı. Kısa devre yapmıştım. "Neden olmasın?" demeye çalıştım ama konuşamıyordum. O klişe olmayan ve son derece normal bir şekilde kafasını kaşıyıp bana gülümsedi. O yüze kim hayır diyebilirdi ki?

Dersler su gibi akıp geçti. Yemekhaneye inme zamanımız gelmişti. Merdivenden inmeye çalıştım. Ayaklarım birden bire dolandı ve o anın son olduğunu düşündüm. Merdiven en az 30 basamaklıydı ve hayatım gözlerimin önünden geçti. Gözlerimi kapatıp sonuma hazırlanırken birinin kucağında olduğumu fark ettim. Gelinler gibi yakalanmıştım. Gözlerimi açmak istemedim. Merakım beni aştığında gözlerimi açtım. Gökkuşağı renkli gözlerim tanıdık bir mavi tonuyla birleşti. Kalbim hızla çarpmaya başladı. İnmek istedim ancak o beni yemekhaneye kadar kucağında taşıdı. Arkamızdan aşkımızı kıskanan Almulahad kardeşlerden büyük olanı, "Bu benim yazdığım klişe hikayelere benziyor" dedi. Küçük kardeşi Zainab kendi kendine söylendi "4. duvara işte burada veda ediyoruz". Arkamı dönüp onlara kızmak istedim. Dördüncü duvar da neydi?

Yemekhanede karşı karşıya oturduk. İkimiz de konuşmak için fazla utangaçtık. İşte o zaman her şeyi itiraf etmek istedim. Arka masada oturan Almulahad kardeşler bize bakıp bakıp gülüyorlardı. Marie Rich ve Alley Yah birlikte sohbet ediyorlardı. Çok güzel bir gündü. Ancak 3 farklı sınıftan peşimizde olanlar vardı. Onlar bizi kıskanıyorlardı. Onları deli etmek istemiyordum, ama inanın bana, Luigi'mle aramıza girerlerse yapacaktım. Biraz kendilerine gelmeleri lazımdı.

Eve gidince Luigi'mle ile ilgili hikayeler yazdım. Hayallerimi hep _o_ süslüyordu. Evde en az 7 tane Luigi posterim vardı. Luigi'yi artık yüceltmiştim ve dünyam onun etrafında dönüyordu. Sağlıklı mı bilinmez ama onu her şeyden çok seviyordum. Adımın Eicha olduğunu söylemiştim ya? Aslında bir şeyi eksik söylemiştim. Babam bana Quack diye hitap etmezdi. Bana Mary Sue derdi.

Bölüm 2 sonu

\- xxxcrazyfangirleicha


End file.
